prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessicka Havok
| birth_place = Massillon, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Shasta | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Jessica Cricks (June 20, 1986) is an American professional wrestler better known by her ring name Jessicka Havok. She regularly performs for many independent promotions such as Shine Wrestling, SHIMMER, and NCW Femmes Fatales. She had two reigns as the WSU Champion in the Women Superstars Uncensored promotion. Professional wrestling career Early Days Cricks was a wrestling fan, especially of Stone Cold Steve Austin, before deciding to become a wrestler. She began her training at the MCW Stomping Grounds school and continues to make appearances for MCW to this day. During that time she also made appearances for Mega Championship Wrestling and Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling. Women Superstars Uncensored (2009–2014) Though she has worked for many wrestling organizations across the United States, Jessicka has become most associated with Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU). She made her debut in the promotion in 2009. She quickly made an impact, winning the WSU Tag Team Championship on August 22 with her partner Hailey Hatred at WSU's As The World Turns event. She would later align herself with Sassy Stephie and Allysin Kay and create the "The Midwest Militia". Jessicka won the WSU Spirit Championship on September 24, 2011 and would eventually become the longest reigning champion by surpassing Stephie's previous record of 203. However, she lost the championship to Marti Belle in an unscheduled title defense booked by WSU Commissioner Amy Lee to open the Uncensored Rumble event on June 16, 2012, ending her reign at 266 days. Jessicka won the WSU Championship for the first time on March 3, 2012 at WSU's 5th Anniversary show against Mercedes Martinez, who had held the title for the previous three years. After losing the title back to Martinez in controversial fashion (Havok's foot was on the bottom rope) six weeks later on April 28, Havok demanded and received a rematch for the title versus Martinez and Brittney Savage. Havok would regain the championship and defeated Martinez in a casket match at WSU's Uncensored Rumble event, despite Havok wrestling her second match of the night. On June 16, Havok lost the WSU Spirit Championship to Marti Belle. That same day, at the Uncensored Rumble V pay-per-view, Havok defeated Martinez to retain the WSU Championship in the first women's casket match. As part of a talent exchange, The Midwest Militia began competing for the Canadian promotion NCW Femmes Fatales in 2012. At NCWFF's ninth show in July 2012, The Midwest Militia defeated Courtney Rush, Xandra Bale, and Cat Power in a six-woman tag team match. Havok retained the WSU Championship against Athena on February 9, 2013, at An Ultraviolent Affair. On May 11, Havok defeated Sami Callihan in an intergender match. On May 1, 2014, Havok was stripped of the WSU Championship and "banned for life" from competing in the company. Combat Zone Wrestling (2013) After WSU signed a talent-sharing agreement with Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), Havok debuted for the promotion at the 14th Anniversary Show, where she and Adam Cole lost to LuFisto and Sami Callihan in a mixed tag team match. She quickly moved into a feud with Ohio is for Killers member Nevaeh, with their first match at Wanted in March ending in a double countout. Their second match took place at the Proving Grounds 2013 show in May, which Havok lost. Other promotions (2012–2014) as part of her "contagion-themed" character.]] In 2012, Havok began competing for the newly opened Shine Wrestling, debuting for the promotion during their second event against Reby Sky. After Havok attacked Sky with a chair, the duo began feuding, and at Shine 8, Havok lost to Sky to end the feud. She qualified for the tournament to determine the inaugural Shine Champion by defeating Madison Eagles at Shine 9. At Shine 11, Havok advanced to the semi-finals of the tournament after winning her match against Saraya Knight by disqualification. Later that night, she faced Rain in the semi-final, but lost by countout after being attacked by Knight. At the following show, Havok defeated Ivelisse to earn the number one contendership, and unsuccessfully faced Rain for the Shine Championship. At Shine 13, Havok and long-time ally Allysin Kay began teasing a feud when Kay accidentally clotheslined Havok during a match. On the following show, Kay attacked Havok, leading to a singles match at Shine 15, which ended in a no contest. After their next match ended in a double count-out, Kay and Havok faced off in an Ybor City street fight in April 2014, which ended in a no contest when Havok was struck by a car as part of the storyline. Havok made a surprise appearance during Shimmer Volume 53 on April 6, 2013 where she attacked Serena Deeb. This would set up a match later on in the evening where she, Sassy Stephanie and Nevaeh were defeated in a six-woman tag team match by Regeneration X (Leva Bates and Alison Danger) and Deeb. The following week, Havok defeated Deeb in a singles match following interference from Hatred and Mademoiselle Rachelle. In a rematch at Volume 56, Havok lost to Deeb. At Full Impact Pro's Declaration of Independence internet pay-per-view in July 2013, Havok was part of a four-way match won by Maxwell Chicago and also including Amasis and Latin Dragon. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014–present) Jessica first appeared for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling for their One Night Only: Knockouts Knockdown 2 pay per-view under her Havok name and gimmick, where she was defeated by Madison Rayne. In August, TNA began airing vignettes on Impact Wrestling, teasing Havok's debut. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Demon Drop'' (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) **''HavoKiller'' (Sit-out powerbomb) Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Main Event World League' **MEWL Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranked #5 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the 2012 PWI Female 50 **PWI ranked her #4 in 2013 PWI Top 50 Females *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Championship (2 times) **WSU Spirit Championship (1 time) **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hailey Hatred *'Ring Divas' **Fight Girl Championship (1 time) See also *Jessicka Havok’s event history External links * Profile Category:1986 births Category:2004 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:WSU World Champions Category:WSU Spirit Champions Category:WSU Tag Team Champions